Ouran High School Host Club:A spiritual Host
by dudimon1
Summary: There is a new host in town, only very sadistic and weird
1. Chapter 1

ohayo everybody, it is your favourite host, dudimon. some of you might know me and i am starting a new fanfic on the Ouran high school host club section. you're all asking why another fanfic,right?

it is to ensure you get more popularity for your fans"kyouya said while raising his glases

spot on. i will be sure to update my other fanfic during the holiday in 2 weeks time. i will introuduce an OC called Narebari Syaoron. cool right!

YOU SAID IT."Tamaki said as we embrace each others arms and crying out tears of joy

"if you have time to mope dudimon, you have time to study."Haruhi said as i go to my emo corner

"and stop growing musrooms on the corner Tamaki sempai!"

but you only said tamaki was only someone you know.

tamaki looked shocked as he recalled some bad memories

tamaki then burst into tears and run of the door. "wait sempai!"Haruhi said as he/she chased after him. ahh... young love

"are you done yet? i wanna have my time"syaoron said

ok. Hitachiin twins, do your stuff

ok. dudimon 1 does not own OHSHC. if he did, he would have made it longer.

yes! the ending made me cried for days.

Let the hosting begin

chapter 1 a new life

Syaoron POV

i feel so goddamn sleepy. it was bad enough i stayed up all night studying for a chemistry test, and now the beds are occupied by the idiot rich people.

who am i you asked. i am Narebari Syaoron. I am 15 years old and have major personality issues. probably because i was kidnapped for 2 years and have to live in a cemetry with nothing but stone. I used to live in poverty with my parents, after my kidnapping bussiness, my parents managed to own a huge company, so i am currently living in luxury for 2 goddamn years. wish we still have the happy times

Anyways... i was trying to find a place to sleep when i stumbled upon the 3rd music room. it was quiet so i thought it could be a nice place to sleep. too bad i was wrong. when i opened the door, i saw rose petals and was blinded by a fierce light. when i regained my eyesite, i saw 7 men greeting me on the other side of the room.

"greetings, you lost puppy. how are you today."the one with yellow hair and looks like the boss said. i wasnt really paying attention, because i was eying the sofa he was on.

"you must be Narebari Syaoron, right." the guy with glasses said. i was shocked, how the hell did he know me. "you must be thinking, why i know your name?"he continued. does he have telephaty. oh wait, i have it! opps, spoilers.

"nice to meet you syao-chan"a boy with a bunny and a tall guy behind him walked up to me. When he caLLed me chan, i exploded! "WHO SAYS CHAN TO A MALE"

the boy started to cry and ran to the tall male. "TAKASHI! SYAO-CHAN IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" the boy cried. just then, the older male gave me a death stare and it pretty much horrified everyone in the room except me. i gave him the deadliest face i coukd comprehend and they all screamed "HELP! THERE IS A DEMON!" i then sweatdropped

after the group settled down, they started questioning me. things you dont wanna know."why are you here?""are you gay?""do you like sweets?" i exploded, grabbed the sofa the leader was on and slept on it.

Haruhi POV

Does this guy looked familliar or is it my imagination?

"hey Haruhiiiiiiii!" Tamaki sempai whinned "that man was mean to daddy." i sigh. i never catch a break, do i?

"sempai, you were never my father to begin with."i cut straight to the point. it hit him like an arrow in the heart. he then went to his so called emo corner and grew moss there and said it is a hamster home.

"haruhi"Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaniously

"this guy is

the equal first place guy

with you

in our class"

then i remebered.

flashback

"wahh! i wondered who get first place again."a girl said

"it must be haruhi. he is cool, charming and smart at the same time."another girl said

the, they shoed the results. i am shocked that my name was replaced by someone elses. then, i saw my name with an equal side next to it

"wahh, the new student is smart"a guy said.

i sighed and went off to the club

flashback ended

so he is that new student. i didnt relized

then, narebari stated mumbling things.

"ehhhh! you mean there is a 20 yen per egg caron at the store promotion sale."

when i heard that, i ran over to him and shoke him. "where is the eggs held!" i shouted

syaoron POV

as i was stuck at the cemetry for 2 years, i gained the ability to hear ghost. most of the time is helpful info, learning the dead of the past

ahh, i was talking to my friend;Albert; about any promotional prices arpund the street. as i heard him there was 20 yen eggs, i kinda got excited. what can i say, i lived in poverty.

then, i was woken up by someone. nobody wakes me up like that. i hate waking up, it is such a hascle. whenever i sleep, i have to chain myself to not expose my demon self. i then slapped the guy who woke me up and he fell to the ground with the buttons of his clothing torned apart. i then saw he was wearing a bra. that is when it hit me, he is a girl

"are you an okama?" i asked

well that was exciting

"you said it dudi-chan"honey sempqi said

well, since our hero found out haruhi is a girl, what other supernatural things will happen. literally.

p.s i wont post another chapter till this fanfic reaches 7 reviews and 2 favourites


	2. Chapter 2

ohayo minna, it's your favourite host;dudimon1!

"no! i am"tamaki sempai"

"he is right, you rarely have anybody to favourite your stories, so you cant say everyonehost right and he owns 70% of our clubshost votes as the best host. how many favourites you have. "kyouya said coldly

(me check out all my stories) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (went to hide in my emo corner.)

"dont be sad dudimon, we the host club will make everything right."tamaki said

(i wipe away my tear) arrigato minna

"but tonno, how are we gonna do that?"hikaru said

"yeah, he is not well known."kaoru said

"dont worry, my loyal subjects"tamaki said

"we are not loyal!"the twins said in unison.

tamaki stated crying. he saw haruhi and ask "haruhi, are you my most loyal subject in this host club?"with a puppy dog eye face

"not really. i am only here to pay my debt"haruhi said as she walked away to give tea to her customers

tamaki went to his emo corner

"dont worry tama-chan,dudi-chan, everyting will be all right."honey sempai said

"yes, as long as i dont give up, i will keep writing!"i said as i have tamaki glowing glow behind me instead of him.

"haruhi, go get the props, kyouya, go pay the bill. hikaru,kaoru, go write the script. mori sempai, go get the food." i commanded and they all went to their jobs

"what about me dudi-chan?"honey sempai said

"honey sempai"i said as he nodded "go eat some cake" then honey went to his cake emo corner

now that everyone is here, let the hosting begin

chapter 2 I will be a host

syaoron POV

soooo, looks like i am going to die for reals this time. those guys ready every weapon in the world just for me to drag their secret to the grave. lets recap

10 minutes ago

"are you an okama?" i asked, not sure wheter it is the right question. then, the twins, the two blonds, the tall stern man and the demon king all ganged up on me. the little blond kicked me unconscience, the twins wrapped me up with tape, the tall stern one went out the room, only to grab weapons back, the demon lord stared at me to death and the leader grabbed a chainsaw and aimmed at my throat.

"HOW MUCH OF HARUHI'S SKIN DID YOU SEE SYAORON!"the twins and the leader said

i started shivering like mad. it is like they are jealous of me finding out her secret.

"why do you guys need to hide her secret that much?" i ask even though i dont know my place

"dead man doesnt need any stories"the twin said demonicly, "we will destroy you and ship you to Africa"

"guys, stop it. it doesnt matter that he knows i am a female!"the girl said said

"but haruhi, how can he be trusted?"the leader said.

"well... i could read your mind to find out your names, but i prefer not to."i said

"read minds?"everyone except the glasses guy said simultaniously

"this syaoron guy goes on for many names. the ghost whisperer, the mind reader, the all knowing but chemisry knower, and the personality shifter."glasses guy said

"yes, i had an unfortunate accident a few years ago, so i gaibed supernatural powers."i said

"woah."the twins said in unison. how do they do that? first things first.

"get me outta here!."i shouted

5 minutes later

i gotten out of the tapes from hell a d proceded to head put the door

"wait."the girl said. i turned around. "i am coming with you."

"wait, haruhi;my daughther;my princess. dont leave me!"the leader blond said as he grabbed her legs

"first, sempai, i am not your daughther or your princess. seondly, i am comming back later. i just need to buy the eggs first."the girl said

"ok haruhi, lets go."i said as i grabbed a foldable bike out of my bag and fold it and cycled 70km/h to the store

20 minutes later

"phew, we managed to get some eggs didn't we, Haruhi."i said after buying 7 cartons of eggs

"ehh, how do you know my name?"haruhi asked as she looked puzzled

"i can read minds after an unfortunate accident. and your momjust also told me."i said proudly. she looked at me like i was weird

"wait, how do you know about my mom?"she asked

"well, i can contact the spirit world due to the same accident and thanks to Nekozawa sempai's cursed amulets and charms he made me wear as a reward."i answered "your mom is very worried and proud of you though." then, haruhi started shedding a few tears.

"so, you are very unfortunate to break an 8 million yen vase and you have to work as thier host/slave till you get 1000 customers."i said. "must be hell for you."

"yes. it was at first, but i got use to it"haruhi said as a card fell from the sky

"well, it looks like something annoying is gonna happen." i said, examining the card

"how do you know?"haruhi asked

" i am a fortune teller too."i answered

15 minutes later

as we entered the music room, everybody in the room jumped on haruhi

"haruhi, you re back from that hidious monster in human flesh."tamaki sempai said as he huged

her like a baby and cried like one

she then kicked him away and he smash into the wall

"dont touch me like that."haruhi said

"my baby haruhi is going thru the rebelious age. i feel so forgotten"tamaki sempai moped

"tono, if you keep doing that to haruhi, of course she is gonna hate you."the older twin, hikaru said

"yeah, stop harrasing haruhi."said the ypunger twin, kaoru

"hey haruhi."the glasses guy, Kyouya, said

"yes, sempai"haruhi answered

"for runnig off like that and assosiating with a man like that, i am gonna hafto increase your debt."he said coldly

"EHHHHHHHHHH"haruhi shouted

then, hunny sempai jumped on haruhi

"haru-chan, get me some cake"the loli shota boy said

then, haruhi exploded

"minna, you re making me very annoyed today."hauhi said

"dont say i told you so."i said as if i know this would then, a thought came to my mind. i whispered into haruhi's ear about this plan of mine

"EHHHHHH!"haruhi shouted "there is no need for that"

"haruhi, what is syaoron talking about?"tamaki sempai ask with a puzzled face. priceless

"since i pity haruhi's treatment, i will join this club and clear her debt. mind starting tomorrow, i will be a HOST!"i said as thunder flash at my back on my last word of the sentence

...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"they all shouted

well that concludes the 2nd chapter. plz review people


End file.
